Boku wa Kawaru
'Boku wa Kawaru' (僕は変わる Boku wa Kawaru), also known as 'I Changed' is featured in: *The Treasure Match Shitenhoji feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 6th *Seigaku vs. Shitenhoji Romaji= Dame da ne Kono mama taoretecha Jibun ni makete shimau Gamushara to iu kotoba no imi ga youyaku wakarisou da yo "Fu, Fuji sempai ga..." "Tachiagatta!?" "Fuji..." "Sou, konakucha" "Imasarame no irokaete hisshi ni natte donai surun. Gamushara ni yatte nagare ga kawaru hodo, TENNIS wa amanai dee!" "Yatte minakya, wakaranai yo!!" Boku wa kawaru Makeru no ga iya dakara Shinka suru yo Kono shiai o kate ni Yatte minakucha wakaranai Yukeru toko made ikitsuite yaru Jibun o oitsumete miseru Dare mo shiranai jibun ni Ima Umarekawaru Zettai ni makerarenai Zettai ni makerarenai Makete naru no mono ka! "Omoshiroi otoko ya, Fuji... Motto hayo kara sono gamusharasa o Misetottara, motto ii shiai ni natteten kedo na!! THE END YA!!" "OOOOOOOO~~!!" "THE END yuutoru yaro...!!" "Kimesaseru ka~~!!" Kono ase ni wa Chi no nioi ga shite iru Hajimete da yo Toshi ga kizutsuita "You yatta wa, Fuji!!" Chimamire ni nattemo kachitai Seigaku o yuushou ni michibiku Sore ga boku no negai na no sa Dare mo shiranai jibun ni Ima Umarekawaru Zettai ni makerarenai Zettai ni makerarenai Makete naru no mono ka! "Kono TEAM o zenkoku yuushou e, sore ga boku no negai!!" Dakara zettai makerarenain da!" |-| Kanji= ダメだね このまま倒れてちゃ 自分に負けてしまう がむしゃらという言葉の意味がようやく分かりそうだよ 「ふ、不二先輩が......」 「立ちあがった!?」 「不二......」 「そう、こなくちゃ」 「今更目の色変えて必死になってどないするん。 がむしゃらにやって流れが変わるほど、テニスは甘ないでぇ!」 「やってみなきゃ、わからないよ!!」 僕は変わる 負けるのが嫌だから 進化するよ この試合を糧に やってみなくちゃ分からない 行けるとこまで行き着いてやる 自分を追いつめてみせる 誰も知らない自分に 今 生まれ変わる 絶対に負けられない 絶対に負けられない 負けてなるのものか! 「面白い男や、不二......もっと早よからそのがむしゃらさを 見せとったら、もっといい試合になっててんけどな!! ジ・エンドや粥!」 「おおおおおおおお～～!!」 「ジ・エンド、言うとるやろ......!!」 「決めさせるか～～っ!!」 この汗には 血の匂いがしている 初めてだよ 闘志が傷ついた 「ようやったわ、不二!!」 血まみれになっても勝ちたい 青学を優勝に導く それが僕の願いなのさ 誰も知らない自分に 今 生まれ変わる 絶対に負けられない 絶対に負けられない 負けてなるのものか! 「このチームを全国優勝へ、それがボクの願い!! だから絶対に負けられないんだ!!」 |-| English= It's bad, isn’t it? At this rate I’m going to get defeated I’m going to lose to myself The word Endeavor, I finally understand its meaning! is…! getting up! Fuji… more like it! too late to change that match result Even your endeavor can’t change it, tennis isn’t so soft! won’t know if I don’t try! I’m changing, I don’t want to lose, that’s why I evolve for the sake of winning this match You won’t know if you don’t try Where you can get yourself to I’ll overcome myself, I'll show you a myself known to nobody Is being born, right now. Definitely, I won’t lose! Definitely, I won’t lose! I won’t let myself get defeated! an interesting person, Fuji. If you had shown that endeavor quicker it would have been much better match. Now, it’s the end. woooah! told you this is the end! won’t let you…! That sweat have blood’s smell I’ve discovered my Fighting Spirit bad, Fuji! I want to win no matter what To lead Seigaku to victory This is my wish, you see, so A Myself known to nobody Is being born, right now. Definitely I won’t lose! Definitely, I won’t lose! I won’t let myself get defeated! want to win Nationals with that team. That’s my wish, so I WON’T LOSE NO MATTER WHAT! Fuji: 1-6 YOSH! Source *Ryuzaki-desu @ LJEnglish translation added. It Category:Music